


Point and Match

by trascendenza



Category: When Harry Met Sally
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You know, I didn't realize that clean sex was possible until I met you."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point and Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle (third), prompt: neat, [mirror](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html?thread=12027730#t12027730).

"You know, I didn't realize that clean sex was possible until I met you. I didn't even consider it possible, and then I saw your order your pie with the ice cream on the side and I thought, _Hey, maybe_, and then I thought, _No, not even her_, but then we had it and, bada-bing bada-boom, you showed me."

Sally folded up the Kleenex and tossed it into the garbage. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she responded primly, using the towel she kept at her bedside table to pat down her dampened forehead.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?—look at this, honey, with the Kleenex, the towel like we just had some kind of twelve round boxing match, and tying the condom in three knots? The _Pope_ isn't this careful about his carnal sins."

"Would you rather our bedroom reeked of sex all the time, Harry?" Her nose wrinkled at the idea.

He grinned, giving her a peck right between the eyebrows. "Simply making an observation. Believe you me, I love that you keep it so shining clean in here that I can use any uncovered surface as a mirror. Saves me a bundle of time in the morning when I'm late for work."

She punched him on the arm, laughing despite herself, and they started rolling and wrestling, messing up the sheets she'd just so carefully straightened. Wrestling turned into tickling, and tickling turned into wandering hands, wandering hands became something else entirely.

"Are you sure you want more boring and clean sex?" She said, straddling him and sticking out her tongue.

"Well. If I'm going to be having neat sex for the rest of my life—which, if you're involved, I will most definitely be doing—" he pulled her down for a decidedly messy kiss, "I'll just have to make up for it by having a whole lot, don't you think?"


End file.
